


Please save me from my brother!

by Yaoi_Queen_the_13th



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Comedy, Community: hobbit_kink, I didn't mean for this to happen!, M/M, My eyes! They burn!, Nori being a troll, Prompt Fill, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Queen_the_13th/pseuds/Yaoi_Queen_the_13th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill-</p><p>Ori notices that Dori fusses much less over him when Bofur is around. That's because Bofur is so much more like a misbehaving, dirt-covered child than Ori could ever be, and Dori's motherly instincts just take over.</p><p>In an attempt to get out from under Dori's smothering wings more often, Ori tries to arrange for his oldest brother to be around Bofur more. Ori didn't think so far as to consider that not only is Bofur crude and messy, but also good natured and incredibly charming. And that Dori might fall for the guy. Ori is shocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of Tolkien’s works or any of the music!!!!!!!!!

Please save me from my brother!

Chapter 1

Requiem

by Mozart

 

Disclaimer:  I don’t own any of Tolkien’s works or any of the music!!!!!!!!!

 

This is a prompt fill from Hobbit Kink Meme.  <http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4373.html?page=42#comments>

 

**Bofur/Dori, Ori arranges it**

 

I regret to inform you that ABBA has stolen my soul.  Originally, I had not planned on having the chapter titles be song titles.  However, after listening to the Mama Mia soundtrack, things changed.  The songs are intended to give each chapter a little more flavor and give you a little preview of what to expect in the next chapter.  Enjoy!

 

_Italic-thoughts_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ori had to get away.  His heart pounded in his chest as he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him through the forest near their campsite.

 

Quickly, Ori slammed his back against a large tree; hoping that the foliage would camouflage his tiny form as he hid.  _Please don’t find me.  Please don’t find me_.  The scribe prayed, as his heart hammered in his chest as loud as dwarves mining in a cavern.

 

Sadly, for the red head, Mahal was not looking out for him today as a lager hand clasped over his shoulder.

 

“There you are, Ori!  I was worried.  Please do not run off like that again.  You could get lost!”  Dori frowned.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yeah, I know.  A really short chapter.  They will be much longer in the future.  So to make up for it, I will give you another update this week!  Next song is Gimme, Gimme, Gimme-ABBA

 


	2. Gimme, Gimme, Gimme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woke up this morning to over 600 hits! In thanks, here is more of the story. Other than that, it will be updated once a week. Enjoy!

Please save me from my brother!

Chapter 2

Gimme, Gimme, Gimme

ABBA

 

 

Disclaimer:  I don’t own any of Tolkien’s works or the music!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

_Italic-thoughts_

 

* * *

 

 

Ori smiled up to his eldest brother.  “I am sorry, Brother.  I wanted to get away for some peace to write.”

 

A smile was returned.  “I understand, Ori.  But next time, please tell me where you are going.  I was worried.  I do not want you to get hurt or lost.”  The silver haired dwarf took the red head’s hand as they walked back to camp.

 

The scribe tried to focus on the birds singing or the sound of the leaves crunching beneath his feet.  Anything other than his brother’s warm hand.  Ori loved his brothers, both of them.  But Dori was smothering him.  Every time Ori wanted to go somewhere, Dori had to know about it or he would come looking for him to insure his safety.  Truly it had been foolish to run into the forest.  The second Dori would notice that his youngest brother was missing; he would have ripped the forest apart.

 

A sigh escaped his mouth.  All he wanted was some time alone with his boyfriend…well…secret boyfriend…well…sort of.  Nori knew about him and agreed to keep it hush-hush.  Especially since Dori would tear Dwalin in two with his bare hands if he even THOUGHT Dwalin was doing anything that could be construed as inappropriate to his baby brother.

 

As they approached the campsite, Ori could see his other brother pointing and laughing hysterically at Bofur, who was currently rolling around on the ground as if he was trying to get something out of clothes.

 

“Poor Mister Bofur.  I wonder what has happened to him.  Since Nori is there as a witness, I am positive he is to blame.  Will you be alright if I go help him?”  Dori looked to his younger brother for approval.

 

His little head gave a quick nod as his brother headed towards the pair.  It truly was a humorous scene.  Dori standing there with a hand on his hip, shaking a finger at Nori(who proceeded to laugh even harder) before taking the younger dwarf off to clean up.

 

Ori plopped down next to the middle brother and sighed.  “So, your plan didn’t work, huh kid?”  Chuckled Nori.  All Ori could do was sigh again.  “Well, what did you expect?”  Looking over, Nori could see how sad his baby brother truly was.  “Well, Dori is with Bofur, so that should give you about ten minutes.  Just enough time for a blow job.”

 

“NORI!”

 

“Ahahaha.  Ok, a hand job.  Sorry, it’s not enough time for a quickie!”  Before Ori could retaliate, Nori had run across the campsite to where Bombur was cooking dinner.   

 

What Ori truly needed was a plan; to not only get Dori off his back but do it in a way that might help his worry wart of a brother.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Come now, Mister Bofur.” Said Dori as he led the toymaker to the stream to bath.  “I still do not understand why Nori insists on playing such cruel tricks.”

 

“The trick was meant to be funny, not cruel.  And had it not been me on the receiving end, I would have laughed too.”  Bofur began to strip of his clothes with out a care in the world as to who might see him.

 

Flushing a bit, Dori quickly turned around to give the other dwarf some privacy.  “Still, he should not have done so.  What kind of example does that set for Ori?”

 

A light chuckled reached the silver haired dwarf’s ears.  “I would not worry too much about it if I was you, Mister Dori.  The lad takes after you more.”

 

SPLASH! The back of Dori’s legs became wet from Bofur jumping in the river.  “Mister Bofur!  Please be more careful!”  He scolded.

 

“Ha ha.  Now that you are wet, why not join me?  The water is truly relaxing.”  He winked, knowing fully well the other would decline.

 

Dori with his back still to the other kindly rejected the offer.  “That is a very kind offer, but I must decline.  I will keep watch.”

 

Bofur frowned at this.  All he wanted was a conversation with the eldest Ri brother.  Well, just because his back is to him does not mean they could not talk.  A mischievous glint came into his eyes as he formed a plan.  “So, Nori told me your secret.”

 

Bofur could see the other dwarf tense at the innuendo of a secret.  “Secret?  What secret?”

 

“Oh no!  I will not say it out loud for anyone to hear.  You must come closer.”

 

Sighing, Dori turned around and swallowed hard.  Bofur was a sight to behold.  The river bank only came up to the tinker’s belly, leaving his well chiseled, chest for him to view.  Having previously dunked in the water, droplets clung to the dark hair that scattered across his chest and face giving him a sinful look and to top it all of, he was not wearing that goofy hat of his!  This left his head hair clinging to his forehead with a rivulet of water trickling down his face.  His lose braids and mustache damp from the clear liquid hung haphazardly in the front.

 

Cautiously, Dori leaned over to the other to listen.  “I know you are not really that old.  Nori just gave you that gray hair!”  He whispered.

 

The silver haired dwarf stared in to his naked friend’s eyes before he started to feel the tremor of a laugh bubble up in his chest.  Before they knew it, both were laughing as if it was the funniest joke in all of Middle Earth.

 

“I must say, Mister Bofur.  That is a very accurate observation!  Try having Nori as a younger brother and see if you fair much better.”  At this point, Dori was doubled over in laughter, his hands clutching his sides.

 

“Perhaps I did luck out with having Bombur.  All though he is big enough to be two brothers!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

Dwalin’s large hand carded over Ori’s flaming locks as his little love rested his head against the warrior’s shoulder.  “Am I a bad person, Dwalin?”  The question was so sudden that Dwalin was not sure if it was serious.  All he could do was raise an eyebrow.  “I love Dori, I really do, but I need some space from him.”

 

“Why the guilt?”  A gruff voice asked.

 

“Everything Dori has done in the past and still does is for my benefit.  I remember there were nights growing up when Dori could pretend to be sick to excuse himself from eating so I may have more.  Once, he even sold his hair to keep a roof over our heads one terrible winter.  I am not ungrateful for all he has done.  I just want a little freedom.”

 

Muscular arms encircled his small frame bringing him closer to the wide chest.  “Nothin wrong with wantin freedom.  And Ori, y’ are the farthest thing from a bad person.  If y’ were, Dori would not even enter your mind.”  A moment of silence past between the pair, before Dwalin added, “Never ask such a foolish question again.”

 

It was nice to be loved.  Ori reveled in the warmth of the embrace for a moment longer before pulling away.  It would not do for Dori to see him like this.  Maybe one day, but not now.

 

Luck was on Ori’s side, for the moment he pulled away, Bofur and Dori entered the campsite.  Laughing.  Wait!  Dori was laughing?  Ori had to think when was the last time he saw the prim and proper dwarf laugh as if he did not have a care in the world, it must have been a very long time since no incidents came to mind.  _A smile sure looks good on him._  

 

The pair split soon after arriving, Bofur to check on Bifur, who was examining some kind of flower and Dori, who after seeing the Ori was alright, went to find Bilbo.  It was then that a plan came to mind.

 

A smile set on his features, Ori walked calmly over to Bofur.

 

Little did he know that off in the corner, Nori and Bombur had been watching the entire thing.

 

“He is going to do it, isn’t he?”  Bombur could hardly contain his excitement.

 

“Yep.  There Ori goes.  If things work out like I planned, both us will have very happy older brothers.”  Nori whispered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yeah.  Nori is going to be trolling this fic.  Next song is The name of the game-ABBA


	3. The name of the game

Please save me from my brother!

Chapter 3

The name of the game

ABBA

 

Disclaimer:  I don’t own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings.  I do not make any money off of this fic.

 

**Flashback**

_Italic-thoughts_

 

* * *

 

Ori had a plan.  Get Bofur to spend more time with Dori.  Dori, after all, liked to have things neat and in order.  What better project than Bofur to keep him occupied?  After all, Bofur was like a big, messy child that needed looking after.  To top it off, Bofur was able to get his oldest brother to smile.  “Excuse me, Mister Bofur.”

 

Bofur and Bifur looked up from the flower to see the young scribe standing in front of them.  “Why, hello there Ori.  How can I be of assistance?”  Bofur patted the soft emerald grass for the little one to sit beside them. 

 

The young dwarf plopped down in front of the other company members.  Unsure of how to start, he just went with this current companion’s method, say exactly what you want.  “Mister Bofur, I am in need of your help with my eldest brother.”

 

This caught the toymaker’s interest.  “Is everything all right, lad?  He in any sort of danger?”  While it was not a surprise that Nori could be in danger, someone wanting to hurt Dori sent a chill down his spine.  Even though the other dwarf was stuffy at times, he was extremely kind to the others in the company and Bofur had always admired the older dwarf for taking the sole responsibility to raise his two brothers.  In truth, he felt a sort of kinship to the other since he had been looking after Bombur (and his large family) and Bifur.  If anyone wished to harm the mother hen, they would have to get through Bofur first!

 

“Oh no, Mister Bofur!  There is no danger.” _Other than being on a mission to kill a dragon and reclaim our home._ “I am only worried that Dori is lonely.  I rarely see him talk to the others and no one invites him to do anything.  Perhaps, if it was not too much trouble, the next time you go to gather firewood, could you ask him to join you?” 

 

The older dwarf though for a moment.  Being alone with Dori was something he did want.  Truth be told, he had been nursing a bit of a crush on the oldest Ri brother for quiet some time.  This was an opportunity too good to miss and it was with Ori’s blessing to boot!  “I believe I can do that for ya, lad.”

 

“Thank you every so much, Mister Bofur!”  Grinned Ori.  If Bofur was near Dori that solved many of his problems.  His older brother would have someone new to fuss on and be happy about it, while he was freer to be with Dwalin.  Ori thanked Mahal that Bofur was such a kind and gentle soul that had the ability to put up with his brother.

 

* * *

 

 

So it began, every time Bofur would get firewood, he would ask Dori to accompany him.  Slowly, but surely, a friendship started to emerge to the point where both Dori and Bofur did not use “mister” before each other’s name. 

 

But what was most shocking was how Bofur was able to get Dori to smiling and almost laugh at the somewhat cruder jokes he told.  Around the camp fire one night, as everyone typically gathered, Bofur launched into his legendary jokes with his silver tongue. 

 

If Bofur’s grin was anything to go by, they were in for a treat.  “Once upon a time there was this infamous pirate, who struck fear into the hearts of all he came across.  Whenever they would go into battle, he would yell to his first mate to grab his red coat.  Every time!  Now I’m fond of my hat, but there was little bit more to it than just liking something.  Anyway, one day, the first mate asked the captain why he always wore his red coat into battle.  The captain replayed “If I am hurt, the crew will not know and go on fighting with the same fervor as before!”  The first mate thought this was a grand idea.  The next battle with one ship, they were about to fight, the captain yelled to his first mate, “Bring me my red coat!”.  The battle was won.  The battle after they were to fight two ships, the captain yelled to his first mate, “Bring me my red coat!”.  The battle was won.  The pirate’s enemies were getting pretty tired of losing to his fella so they pulled together all their ships, which was bout 100, and were going to attack!  Seeing this, the captain calls out to his first mate, “Bring me my brown pants!”

 

The entire company, Bilbo included laughed.  While Dori did not laugh like the others as his came out more like a soft chuckle, it echoed through Bofur’s mind for the rest of the night. 

 

Soon after, the pair began to spend more time with each other outside of their gathering firewood duties and would even converse about what they thought life would be like when they reclaimed their home.  Dori was hoping for Ori to work in the library like he always wanted and for Nori to finally straighten out, while Bofur wanted to open a small toyshop with Bifur.

 

It wasn’t until they reached a town on their journey when their relationship began to change.  The toymaker had invited the proper dwarf to a nice restaurant far from the inn where they were staying.  He figured it would be nice to get away from all the noise that would undoubtedly be occurring there.

 

The restaurant was in a much nicer part of town.  The streets were well light and clean of debris unlike the part that the company now occupied.  It was there that the pair came across a cozy little restaurant that the locals seemed to frequent, The Teaberry.  A burst of warm, fragrant air greeted them as they walked through the door.  Looking around, Dori noticed that instead of steins of ale littering well worn tables, elegant wine bottle and delicate teacups decorated stylish tables.  The walls were clean with a fresh coat of paint with graceful lamps hanging from if, giving the room a soft glow.

 

As happy as Dori was to be inside such a fancy place, he knew they could not afford it.  “Perhaps we should find somewhere else to eat.” 

 

Bofur’s famous smile flashed on his face.  “Don’t ya worry bout it.  Been saving up to find someplace better to eat than usual.”

 

“But-“

 

“No ‘buts’.  Now all I need is some civilized company to join me.”  Grabbing Dori’s hand, they made their way to a table.

 

Quickly, before Dori could object, the spunky toymaker ordered drinks for both of them.  For Dori, a cup of black rosehip tea and red wine for himself.  By the time the waiter came back with their drinks, Dori had surrendered to the idea of dining there.

 

“This is lovely tea.  I do not remember having a finer cup.”  Dori closed his eyes as he inhaled the aromatic vapors from the cup.

 

Dori was a sight to behold.  For the first time, in a longtime, the silver haired dwarf was peaceful.  All of the lines in his face seemed to vanish and a delicate smile appeared on his pale lips.  His brothers were in safe hands, Nori had promised to make sure Ori was looked after and to make doublely sure, Dwalin offered to keep an extra set of eyes on him.  He had nothing to worry about.  He was in a fine restaurant with a good friend and it showed on his face.

 

Their meals ordered, all they had to do was wait.  _Now or never_.  Thought Bofur.  “Dori, all the times we talked about the future, ya never said what ya would like for yourself.”

 

A silver eyebrow arched in confusion.  “I told you, all I want is for Ori to work in his dream field and for Nori to have honest work.”

 

“Yah, yah, I know that.  But what bout ya?  Not your brothers?”

 

“Bofur, I live and die for my brothers.  Their happiness and lives are all I need.”  Dori said this as if it was the obvious answer.

 

“Yeah but don’t ya think one day they won’t be needin ya to look after them?  Then what?”

 

Before Dori could answer their meals had arrived.  A plate full of red meat with savory potatoes for each of them.  The older dwarf was side tracked by the meal but not for long.  “What do you mean by ‘they won’t be needin me’?  I am their older brother; of course they will need me.”  Try as he might, Dori couldn’t help but feel panic rise in the pit of his stomach, making the delicious meal sit like a rock.

 

“I mean no harm, friend.  But, I have been in your shoes before.  When Bombur was younger, I would always be lookin after him.  But one day, he comes to me and tells me he has found someone and intends to marry.  Next thing I know, I have a sister-in-law lookin after him.  That’s not to say that I really stopped lookin after him, but he didn’t need me as much.”  Dori stopped mid chow thinking about what his friend had just said.  “I mean, look at Ori!  He sure has grown into a delicious thing.  I wouldn’t be surprised if someone has their heart set on him.  I mean he’s sweeter than cherries.”

 

Apparently that had been the wrong thing to say.  A chocking sound came from Dori.  His baby brother!  Someone!  That would mean…

 

With out giving it much thought, Dori stood up and ran for the door leaving a stunned Bofur in his wake.

 

* * *

 

Ori pulled Dwalin’s face closer to his, forcing their lips to meet.  The moment Dori had left with Bofur; the younger dwarf grabbed the warrior’s hand and led him to the bed room.  Not wanting to wait to get to the bed, Ori leaned against the wall all but begging Dwalin to take him like that. 

 

This is where they were at the moment.  Ori, pants forgotten and tossed carelessly aside, back against the wall gripping the strong dwarf for support against the onslaught of carnal pleasure.

 

“Harder.  Please!”  the panting reached the old warrior’s ears as he rammed hard into the soft flesh of his love. 

 

Truth was, as much as Dwalin enjoyed these random and quick fucks, he truly lived for a much slower and tantric pace.  Taking his time to completely and utterly undo the little one.  When Ori had led him to the room, he wanted to throw the younger dwarf on the bed, watching as he bounced from the blow until he settled.  He would then walk over nice and slow, slowly stripping of his outer garments until only his small clothes were left.  Blush would rise on Ori’s delicate checks as muscle was revealed.  Finally at the bed, Dwalin would climb on top of him, running a tattooed hand under the cardigan to find the nipples had already pebbled with anticipation.  His hands ridding the other of all his clothes leaving him as naked as the day he was born.  Perhaps he would have a chance to taste Ori’s milk as he stroked his pleasure gem hidden in the warm caverns.

 

But those thoughts and actions were for another time.  At the moment, his love was all but undone by his quick, deep thrusts that hit his hidden pleasure gem at every turn.  “Ya have no idea what ya do to me, do ya?”  He whispered close to the other’s ear.

 

The other’s hands gripping his shoulders as his head leaned against the wall.  “Please.  Almost there.”  He loved the way Dwalin was taking him.  Hard and fast.  In their relationship they had to be quick, less they be caught by Dori.

 

Ori tried to sneak one of his hands from around the other’s broad shoulders to his own member only for it to be caught in his lover’s larger hand.  “We be havin none of that!  You will cum by my cock only.” 

 

A submissive nod was the only answer he was given as Ori bared his neck to the other for better access.  A wicked grim appeared on Dwalin’s mouth as he attacked the newly revealed flesh.  He loved the taste of Ori’s skin and even more, the sounds Ori produced when he was sucking on his neck.  It reminded the warrior of a cat purring with contentment.  That was what Ori was at the moment.  A connect cat even as Dwalin’s teeth begin to graze and bite the sensitive flesh of his neck.  Both knew there would be a mark come morning and both were very grateful Ori always wore a scarf.

 

Dwalin couldn’t help but grin as he gripped Ori’s hips tight enough to leave bruises in the morning.  No matter how many times they coupled, it was always as thrilling as the first time.  He pistoned into the tight hole faster than before.  He was getting close too.  However, the next sound he heard made both of them stop in their tracks.

 

“Ori!  Where did you go?”  It was Dori.  He was in the hallway looking for his baby brother.

 

“What are you lookin for, Brother?”  It was Nori.  _Please for Mahal’s sake, don’t let Dori catch us._   They both prayed.  Neither of them moved for fear, as close as they were, they might cum and their secret would be exposed.

 

“Ori.  I can not seem to find him.”  Ori felt bad for his brother worrying so.  But wasn’t he supposed to be out with Bofur at this moment.  _Why couldn’t he have waited with Bofur for another five minutes?!_

 

“I think I saw him and Dwalin in that room over there.”  While they couldn’t see which room it was, their blood ran cold for they knew Nori was pointing to one they currently occupying.  The sound of a hand on the door knob made them both realized they were doomed.  There was no way to get out of this.  Ori would most likely be chained, he hoped figuratively, to Dori and Dwalin would be a bloody carcass for being found balls deep in his precious baby brother.  At that moment, they only wanted a chance to say their good byes.

 

“Oh wait!”  They could hear the smirk in Nori’s voice.  “Ori wanted to draw some nighttime scenes, so Dwalin accompanied him.”

 

A huff from Dori passed through the wooden walls.  “Well, why did not you say so?  If Dwalin is with him than he will be safe.  I shall wait up for Ori in our bedroom.  You be sure to get to bed at a reasonable hour as well.”

 

“Yes, ma.”

 

The sound of dual footsteps retreating was music to their ears as they finally let out the breath they had been holding.  Both of their erection had completely dissipated into nothingness. 

 

“That was close.  I wonder why Nori did that.”  Pondered Ori.

* * *

  

Nori grinned from his hidden location as the pair left to go their separate ways.  Served Dwalin right.  If ever he saw another mark on his baby brother’s body, he would make good on his threats that he had made to the stoic warrior.

 

**Nori spotted Dwalin sitting alone shaping his axe by the fire.  The thief strolled over and plopped down next him.  The other dwarf grunted in annoyance at the thief’s presence.**

**Nori just smiled brightly back.  Something in his smile told Dwalin something was not quiet right.  Maybe it was that he was receiving the smile.  Sadly, the warrior was quite correct.  The slick dwarf had caught him kissing his beloved baby brother.  A crime, in both of the older brothers Ri’s minds, that was punishable by death.**

**However, having seen that their little one seemed happy, Nori was willing to give him a friendly warning.  Still smiling, Nori took out one of his knifes to clean under his finger nails.  “If you every hurt him, I will cut off a part of you that would like to get better acquainted with my brother.  And believe me, it won’t be your hand.  Although, your hand is pretty friendly with that part.”**

**He flashed a smile again at Dwalin.  “Or I could just tell Dori.  Now, he won’t be as nice as to cut.  No, he will just rip it off.  Think about it.”**

 

Bofur took a seat at the table with his friend, letting out a huge sigh.  _Speaking of brother problems._ “Things didn’t go how you wanted?”

 

A weak smile appeared on the toymaker’s face.  “I don’t mind.  I’ll try again.  But he did seem to enjoy himself till I talked bout Ori findin someone and not needin him as much.  I understand worryin bout your younger brother, but I don’t know.”  The smile had fallen from his face as he spoke, giving him forlorned expression that made him look like a stranger instead of the friendly, happy-go-lucky dwarf he truly was.

 

Now it was Nori’s turn to sigh.  He couldn’t help but look away from his friend.  Perhaps it was time to tell him what was going on in his older brother’s mind.  “Bofur, look.  It’s not your fault.”  Bofur stared at his comrade.  “After our mother died, Dori still had delusions about having it all.  He wanted to take care of both of us, while still having a romance.  However, not everyone felt the same.  Dori began to see this one dwarf.  Dori was head over heels for him.  He had good looks, charm and treated us right.  But it was all a show.  He felt that we were just in the way of him and Dori.  That were took time away from him.  So, whenever my brother’s back was turned, he would hit Ori and even burn him with his pipe.” 

 

“Why would anyone hurt a babe!”  Bofur had to calm himself.  But the mere thought of someone hurting a child made his blood turn to lava.

 

“Ori never told Dori.  All my baby brother wanted was for him to be happy.  However, Dori caught that son of an orc one day and well, with Dori’s strength, throw him cross town.  From that day on, Dori knew we would always come first and be the only thing he would live for.  Even now that we are grown and can look after ourselves, he feels that he does not have time for such fancies.  If he were to indulge in them, he fears we will be hurt.”

 

A pregnant silence came between the pair.  “Perhaps it is time someone chances that.”

 

* * *

 

 

The joke is an old one that I tried to modify.  I heard it many years ago and still laugh at it.  It also seemed like the kind of joke Bofur would know.

 

Happy Earth Day!!!  Yeah, I know it is on Monday, but Happy Earth Day anyway.  I will be making cookies!!!!

 

Last thing before I go.  The Colbert Report.  Awesome sauce!  They made another Hobbit/Lord of the Ring reference this past week.  Honestly, it made my day. 

 

Next song- Take chance on me- ABBA


	4. Take a chance on me

Please save me from my brother!

Chapter 4

Take a chance on me

ABBA

 

 

Disclaimer:  I don’t own The Hobbit and I do not make any money off of this fic.

 

_Italic-thoughts_

 

* * *

 

Dori didn’t know what to say as he picked up some kindling from the forest floor with Bofur.  He had apologized to his friend numerous times but he still felt horrible.  The restaurant had been expensive and he just ran out at the thought of his baby brother having a lover.  “Don’t worry about it.  We can do that again another time.”  Bofur smiled.  But that did not help ease his guilt.  Maybe next time he would pay.

 

The silver haired dwarf was too busy in his own thoughts to notice the other staring at him.  Here goes nothing.  “Dori.”  His caught the others attention as he turned to him.  “I really like ya.  I think ya are wonderful.  Ya are always helping the others, easing Bilbo’s anxiety with a cup of tea and ya are one of the few people who has never tensed Bifur.”

 

Stammered words fell from his mouth.  “Bofur, I-“

 

“I know what a are going to say.  But, ya know me.  Ya know I would NEVER ya or Ori.”  Not for the first time in his life, Bofur cursed his big mouth.

 

An audible sign was heard.  “Nori told you, didn’t he.”

 

“Yah”

 

The rustling of the leaves high in the trees could be heard as the pair were each trapped in their own thoughts.  Where could this possibly lead?  What could happen if they failed or succeeded?  How would their families react?  Was it worth it?  “I won’t pretend to know the future, but I would like to give it a chance.  I know I will give it my all.  Cause ya really do deserve it.  So please take a chance on me.”

 

The smile on Bofur’s face was all Dori really needed.  For the first time, in as long as Dori could remember, someone had said he was worth a taking a chance on.  “All right.  I will take a chance on you.”

 

 

* * *

 

Dori wasn’t too sure what to expect after Bofur’s declaration of love.  Would he try to court him or would it be a quick tumble in the bedrolls?  _Perhaps that is all I will get. A short tumble and it shall be over.  Honestly, what am I to expect.  I am not as young as I used to be.  All though he did try to take me out to dinner.  But what would have happened after if I had stayed._

 

His brothers couldn’t help but notice something was severely wrong with their older brother.  After all, it wasn’t everyday that the prim and proper dwarf walked literally in circles around the camp.  Nori was even beginning to think he had finally cracked.  “What do you think is wrong with him?”

 

Ori could only chew on his lower lip.  Perhaps if he had spent more time with his brother, he would know what was wrong.  He didn’t seem sick, so going to Oin would not help.  Maybe Bofur would know since they were now spending more time together.  Yes, that’s it!  Bofur would know.  After all, if you couldn’t talk to your family about your problems, you would go to your friends.  To Ori, it looked like they were becoming best of friends.

 

Quickly spotting Bofur, Ori ran over to the older dwarf to discuss Dori’s bizarre actions.  The toymaker listened intently to what the younger one had to say.  “It sure is strange for him to be acting this way.”  Bofur muttered.  “He may be needin a rest.  See if he will lay down for a bit.”

 

The little scribe had to agree.  Dori had been working harder than normal.  Maybe some rest would calm his body and lift his spirits. 

 

His oldest brother barely put up a fight as he led him to the bedroll that Bofur had kindly offered to lay out.  “Please rest, Brother.”  His brown puppy dog eyes getting what he wanted.

 

With a sigh, he ushered his baby brother away and was about to lay down when he saw it.  A flower.  A single red tulip.  It’s crimson petal’s gleaming in the sun light giving it almost a mystical and enchanted appearance.  Carefully, as if afraid his strength would crush the little thing, he brought it up to his nose.  The light smell filled in nostrils.  While they weren’t very fragrant, it had always been a habit of his since childhood to smell flowers.

 

But the question quickly became, who could have left it there.  Looking around the camp site, his eyes landed on Bofur.  Bofur had been watching the entire time.  A warm smile appeared on his face when their eyes locked.  Blood suddenly rushed to Dori’s checks.  Bofur had left the flower.  Knowing who left the flower made the message of the token obvious.  Red tulips meant a declaration of love. 

 

 _I think taking a chance on him was a good idea_.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where did you find that flower, Brother?”  Nori smirked as he grabbed the red flower from Dori’s hands.  The thief twirled it around in his skilled hands as he examined it with a strange mix of confusion and distain.  Well, that was how it was to look if anyone were to see his actions.  He knew perfectly well where and who it came from, but that didn’t mean Nori couldn’t have his fun.

 

 _Keep it vague.  Maybe I won’t have to tell him._ “I found it on my bedroll last night.  I was thinking of having Ori press it in order to preserve it on our journey.”  The thought of preserving a gesture of love warmed his belly as to how sentimental the gift truly was.

 

 _Keep playing it like that._   “But why would you want to save some insignificant little flower?  Why not just turn it in to tea?”  This was really too much fun for the thief to ignore.  Bofur giving Dori flowers like some love sick tween and Dori blushing like a maiden. 

 

“I do not think it is insignificant!  I think it was a lovely and thoughtful sentiment!  And give me that back!  I do not remember giving you permission to touch it.”  His hands darted towards the flower.  Delicately, he turned it over, in his hands to make sure no damage had been done to the little thing.  If Nori had damaged it, he might have to box his ears.  Seeing that it was indeed alright, Dori huffed as he walked way to find Ori for this particular task. 

 

With his back turned, Dori missed the soften expression on Nori’s face.  _Good for you, brother.  You deserve some happiness._

_________________________________________________________-

“Please move, you foolish pony.”  Dori grunted as he tried to get the stubborn equine to move.  First, his brother had become nosy about the red tulip and now his ride was being equally as difficult.  Although, Nori was more persistent than the pony.

 

After about four minutes, he was ready to give up when he noticed the silly creature was eating something.  Taking a closer look, he saw it was a flower.  _Another flower…._   “Give me that!  That does not belong to you.”  With only the might that few knew he had, Dori tore the flora from it’s mouth. 

 

It looked a bit worse for the wear but it was still recognizable.  A golden ranunculus.  The cluster of petals giving it the look of delicately bundle drapery was still able to bring a ruby colored shade to the silver haired dwarf’s face.

 

_A ranunculus…honestly.  Of all the silly things to say._

A top his own pony, Bofur watched with fascination as Dori took the flower.  Carefully observing, the object of his affection, he noticed when Dori realized what type of flower it was, his expression went from one of curiosity to one of blushing affection.  It was amazing to the toymaker how such a small flower could bring such joy to the silver haired beauty.  But he knew it was not just the flower, but the meanings behind them.  _Well, it’s true!_   He thought in a huff and if everyone else was too blind to see, then it was their own stupidity.

 

Dori needed some time to clear his head.  It had only been a day since that mangy pony munched on the flower and already his head was filled with endless possibilities.  He informed the others that he would indeed be going for a walk by himself and insured the others he would not go far and he would bring his weapon.

 

Thankfully it was a peaceful and bright day.  The rays of sun filtered through the canopy of the trees, illumining the patchwork ground below.  The warm air brought out smaller animals that seemed to go about their business as if they did not notice the dwarf in the lest.  The consistent chirping and chattering was music to his ears.  It gave Dori some time to think without his brothers near by.  He had not told either brother about Bofur’s advances since he did not want any strain in the company.  Sighing, he couldn’t help but feel strange about this whole situation.  Bofur was Nori’s best friend, or as close to a best friend as one could get with Nori.  He was also a decent dwarf who was a good influence on the other.  The last thing Dori wanted was too put string on that relationship.

 

But Dori knew this decision was his and his alone.  What he needed was time and his whole courting ritual was about getting to know each other better and figure out if the other will be a good mate.  Would Bofur be a good mate?

 

Before Dori could think of an answer to his own question he reached a small secluded clearing.  While it seemed like a normal clearing, something was defiantly different about it and the silver haired dwarf spotted it right away.  In the middle of the clearing, a single deep pink rose lay on the emerald ground.  Looking around, the strong dwarf noticed that there was not a single rose bush insight. 

His silver hair glistening in the sunlight as he picked up the beautiful flower to examine it closer.  It was then that he noticed all the thorns that been carefully taken off as not to break the stem.  Only someone with a very skilled hand could have done that.  Gentle petting the soft petals as he took a deep breath of the perfumed air, it left little doubt in his mind who left it.   A blush nicely contrasted with his hair as he thought about this message.  Really, Bofur was too sweet for words. Now Dori only had one question, would he be getting any more?

 

 

* * *

 

“Brother!  You are really starting to have a nice collection of flowers.”  Dori couldn’t help but smile at his baby brother’s enthusiasm.  It was true.  He had been receiving a flower almost every other day.  Either it was on his bedroll at night or as he was just walking along the forest, he would find flowers that were obviously placed there for him.  “Let me see…You have a red tulip, a gold ranunculus, a deep pink rose, yellow honeysuckle, white hyacinth, yellow jasmine, a peach blossom (though I’m not quiet sure where you found that one),  daphne odora and flowers from a spindle tree.  Do you think you shall be collecting any more?”  It was at this moment Ori realized the elder had not been paying attention to him as he rattled off the impressive list of flowers.  Instead, his eyes had been squarely focused on the back of the tinker, whose laughter could be heard through out the caravan of dwarves.  “Dori?”

 

“Huh?  Yes, little one?”

 

Trying again, “Do you think you shall be collecting any more flowers?”

 

Dori had to think for a moment.  Would he be getting anymore?  From the bottom of his heart he wanted more.  “I do not know.  After all, I feel quiet terrible for using up the pages in your journal to preserve them.  It is not fair to you.”  This was true.  Dori had never been deceitful to his brothers and to have Ori preserve these tokens of love only made him feel as if he was taking advantage of the little scribe.  Especially since he was being so secretive about Bofur’s courting attempts.  While it pained him to keep it a secret, he was afraid of how his younger brothers, especially Ori, would react to finding out the he was being courted by the group’s unofficial goof ball and returning his affection.  Wait!  Returning his affection?  _Maybe I am.  He is kind, sweet and funny._

 

“Please do not worry about it, Brother.” Chirped Ori.  “Soon after you started you collection, Bofur presented me with journal for your flowers.  I was even able to move the first two flowers over to the new one.  When we stop, I can show you.”

 

Mouth agape, the silver haired dwarf’s eyes drifted back to the brown clothed back of his friend.  _You knew how I would feel, did you not? ._

Seeing Dori wished to be left alone with his thoughts, Ori sped up his pony to ride with Dwalin.

 

Still lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Ori’s disappearance or that Nori had rod up next to him.  “More silly flowers?  Someone wouldn’t be trying to court my big brother, now would they?”

 

Nori’s voice lifted the fog that had engulfed Dori’s mind.  “I have not the faintest idea of which you speak.”

 

“Come on, Brother.  Tell me.  Believe it or not, I do care.”  He smirked.  “Besides, if you don’t tell me the truth, I might have to make assumptions.  And you know me, mind can go wild!”  Part of Nori hoped Dori would creak. But not too fast.  Nice and slow.  This way he could watch as his brother stumbled over his words and his even action contradicted what he said.  This would go on until he would finally crack and tell his brother’s everything. 

 

Dori exhaled loudly.  “I promise to tell you something, when I am ready.  If there is anything to tell that is!”

 

Little did Dori know, the middle Ri brother understood the messages that were being sent from Bofur.  The red tulip- a declaration of love ( _ok, that’s a good start_ ) ranunculus- You are radiant or I am dazzled by your charm( _really Bofur!_ ),  deep pink rose-Thank you for being in my life ( _mush!_ ),  yellow honeysuckle- Bonds of love, generous and devoted affection( _So sweet that I want to be sick!_ ), white hyacinth-unobtrusive loveliness( _try growing up with him!_ ), yellow jasmine-grace and elegance( _If you say so…_ ), peach blossom-I am your captive ( _Give me a brake, you sap!_ ),  daphne odora- desire to please, sweets to the sweet( _make it stop and just fuck my brother already!_ ) and spindle tree- your charms are engraved on my heart( _Or if you won’t do that, at least kill me!_ ). Needing to send messages in secret was essential in his line of work and handing someone birdsfoot trefoil (revenge) spoke louder than words and escaped the attention of most on lookers.  “Whatever you say, Brother.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

I got the flowers and their meanings from <http://www.languageofflowers.com/>.  This guide will be helpful in the next chapter and unlike this one; I won’t be telling you what they mean.  But don’t worry; it will only be two flowers!

 

Next song-Just a kiss by Lady Antebellum


	5. Just a Kiss

Save me from my brother!

Chapter 5

Just a kiss

 

Disclaimer:  I do not own the Hobbit and I do not make money off of this fic.

 

_Italic-thoughts_

* * *

 

 

Night had fallen for the weary band of travels.  As most of them were finishing setting up for the night, Dori took these precious few moments to steal away Bofur.  “I received your messages.”  Those where to only words to leave his mouth.  It felt strange to Dori that he should be the one with a problem expressing himself.  He had always been excellent in communicating with others, but now he felt like some tongue tied tween to scared to speak.

 

“I know.”  The pair said nothing more, both too shy to say what they really though.  “Come.  Let’s go by the fire.  It’ll be dark soon and I don’t want you to get a chill.”  Bofur took Dori by the hand and lead him to where to group was sitting trying to say warm.  Instinctively, the oldest Ri brother sought out the youngest and wrapped his arms around the tiny form.  Much to Dwalin’s displeasure, who had been planning on keeping him warm.  His large arms felt empty with the little one in them. 

 

Sweet flute music began to fill the night air as Bofur played hoping to entertain not only the company, but Dori as well.  It was a lovely little tune that spoke of fresh love and hope.  Ori couldn’t help but be enchanted by it.  Looking over to Dwalin, he desperately wished to be leaning against his boyfriend, maybe even steal a kiss or two as the music over took them.  But he knew that would be impossible with Dori so close.  It was not worth the risk of this boyfriend’s safety.

 

Little did Ori know, Dori was also falling under the song’s spell.  Doubts that had raged only a few days ago seemed to have left his mind completely.  Next time they would be alone, Dori would have to say so.  At one point he had heard that music expresses what words can not.  What the music conveyed was sent right into his very bones, making Dori feel slightly out of breath at the power of the notes.  In truth,

 

All too soon the music stopped and the spell was broken.  “Ori, it is time for bed.”  He grabbed his little brother’s hand as he led him away from the warm glow of the fire.  Carefully he tucked his little one in.  “Sleep well, poppet.”  He laid down and kissed the younger dwarf’s forehead.  Still in a lull from the enchanting tune, Ori peacefully closed his eyes; sure his dreams would be filled of his boyfriend.

 

Soon after Bofur stopped playing, the other’s turned in for the night leaving Bofur with first watch.  But Dori was going to make sure that he did not spend his watch alone.  Carefully and quietly, he made his way over to his bedroll to retire something.  It was then that he saw the simple four leaf clover.  But out of all the tokens he had received so far, this one meant the most to him.

 

* * *

 

Bofur gazed into the blazing flames of the fire as he listened for any noises that would be unusual for their company.  But if he was honest, he was listening for the sound of footstep.  Soon, he was rewarded with the sound of footsteps that he had engrained in his memory.

 

A warm body took a set close to his, their legs almost touching.  The pair sat in silence for a moment before the other spoke.  “I believe it is my turn.” Dori’s voice was much softer than normal, almost as if he was afraid to speak.  Bofur could hear the rustling of fabric as Dori took out the object he had been hiding.  “This is for you and it is my answer to your question.”

 

The toymaker’s eyes landed on a red carnation that had obviously been save for the past day or two given its wear.  “Do ya mean it?”  The trepidation was clear in his voice.

 

“I do.” Dori gifted the red flower to Bofur.

 

Bofur was, for the first time since Dori knew him, speechless.  But that didn’t matter.  His face spoke for him.  Soft brown eyes sparking in the light of the fire with unshed tear, mouth agape as he tried to catch his breath.  Dori’s soft hand rested on his own, adding to the tender emotions that were bubbling up inside him. 

 

To give the other dwarf some peace, the silver haired dwarf turned his gaze up to the night sky.  The full moon hung like a piece of well polished silver upon a tapestry of velvet dark blue, as the stars shone like diamonds.  If Ori had been awake, he would have called it the perfect setting for a romance.  Well maybe if they weren’t surrounded by a company of snoring dwarfs.

 

“I-I don’t know what to say.”  Bofur’s normally jovial voice sounding meek and unsure. “I never thought this wound happen.”

 

This remark truly stunned Dori.  It made no sense.  Anyone who knew the toy maker was at the very least friendly with him.  Something must be terribly wrong if Bofur didn’t have suitors trying to break down his front door.  After all, Bofur had everything a person could want in a potential mate.  He was extremely kind, funny, resourceful and wonderful with little one.  It almost made Dori angry that someone might rebuff this sweet dwarf, but he reminded himself that Bofur needed to tell him the reason before he went off murdering random dwarves.  “Why not?  You incredibility sweet.”

 

Dark braids swayed as Bofur shook his head.  “Back in the Blue Mountains, no one would even consider courting with me.”  While Dori only wanted to pull the other to his chest and tell him how foolish they had been, he knew keeping his mouth closed was the best option.  “Ya see.  When Bifur came back, well, he was much worse off than he is now.  He had problems holding stuff like a spoon and could barely walk.  Anytime I had that wasn’t spent in the mines, I spent helping im.  Bombur, he helped lots but he was already married and while we all lived together, I made it my goal to help im get back to normal.”

 

A sob snuck out of Bofur’s mouth as Dori stared.  “He’d shake so times, for no reason.  When he would stop, I thought he might be dead.  Ya’d think that people would have shown im a bit more respect, too.  After all, before Azanulbizar, he was a toymaker.  Never wanted to see bloodshed.  He taught me everything I know about the craft.  But when a call to arms came, he answered it.  Sayin it was his duty as a dwarf to answer the call of his king.  But comin back like he did, people wanted nothing to do with him.  People would call him names, try to trick him, even a few would trip him.  And I would have none of that.  So, people didn’t want to court me and I didn’t want to court them, not if they were to treat im like that.”

 

“Bofur-“

 

“But ya different.  I was so happy when you and your bother’s came on this journey.  Bet you didn’t know that I saw you a few times in Ered Luin.”

 

“We met in Ered Luin?”  _Surly I would have remembered!_

 

“No.  We didn’t meet.  But I saw you.  The first time, I had been lookn for Bifur.  He had gone for a walk by himself, insisting he didn’t want to be a burden.  Apparently, some sons of a orc thought it would be a nice game to steal from the “Crazed dwarf”.  But they didn’t get a chance, you showed up.  Hand on your hip, wagging your finger and saying they should be ashamed of themselves.  Of course they went after ya, but they didn’t know ya strength.  That day, ya not only saved the coin in my cousin’s pocket, but his pride as well by treating him like everyone else.”

 

The pair looked up to the dark sky from a moment, neither one daring to speak.  It was Dori how broke the silence.  “But why wait until now?  Why not seek me out at Ered Luin or even earlier on our quest?”

 

Turning from the sky, Bofur took in his companion.  His silver hair seemed to sparkle in the moonlight looking more like mithril than silver and the warm glow of the fire highlighted his dark, warm eyes.  “I was scared.  I did ask round and found out ya name but I didn’t think ya would want to be stuck with me.  Cause, well, Bifur comes with it.  And I wasn’t going to do anything, but when Ori said he thought you were lonely and could use a friend, I, well, saw it as a message from Mahal.”

 

A tender smile appeared on Dori’s mouth at the thought of what hid baby brother did.  _I really do have the best brothers in the world._ “You know that Ori is part of the deal as well, do you not?”

 

Bofur’s smile returned to its original state at hearing those words.  “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

 

This satisfied Dori to no end.  “When do you think we should tell them?  If it is all the same to you, I wish to tell my brothers after we reclaim our home.  No sense in giving them something else to think about.”

 

“That’s fine by me.  But I’ve got to tell Bombur and Bifur.  Especially Bifur.  I mean, he was the one to help me with the flowers.  He knew all the meanings.  Although it was a struggle for him not to eat them all…But I have admit, he got me to try some honeysuckle and it was good!  It tastes just like honey.”

 

Giggling was not something Dori was used to but since he had been around Bofur, he found he was doing that much more.  “Perhaps one day I will try some.  Honestly, I had been wondering how you knew the meaning of all of those flowers.  It did not seem like something you would know.”

 

“Yeah.  I also figured ya would like that much more than a toy.”

 

“I also appreciate how you were able to interpret my anxieties about using Ori’s book.  I believe it meant more to me than the flowers.”

 

They fell into a comfortable silence once again, both just simply enjoying each other’s company.  However, they knew they would have to part soon.  “I should be getting to sleep.  Goodnight.”

 

A gentle hand reached out and grabbed Dori by the wrist.  “A kiss good night?”

 

Dori leaned close Bofur.  He could see the uncertainty, fear and a bit of hope in those expressive brown eyes.  Slowly, as if in a dream, the pair leaned in closer to each other.  Each giving the other a chance to pull away.  But neither wanted to.  Carefully their lips meet.

 

* * *

 

 

The couple was completely unaware that they had a spectator.  Across the campsite, pretending to asleep, Nori’s eyes watched the romantic scene unfold.  For the first time in a long time, his heart filled with unbridled joy, not that he would tell anyone that.  As much as he fought with the fuss pot, he loved him that much more and it was good to see him happy about something that had nothing either him or his little brother. 

 

 _Here’s hoping you find happiness, Brother._   Thought Nori.  A chuckle escaped his throat.  He loved it when a plan worked out!

 

 

* * *

 

Next song and the last chapter- Lay all your love on me-ABBA

 

Side note for next chapter…Hurray for wood!  Lots and lots of wood.


	6. Lay all your love on me

Please save me from my brother!

Chapter 6

 

Lay all your love on me

ABBA

 

Disclaimer:  I don’t own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings.  I do not make any [money](1438325) off of this fic.

 

A special thanks to cheetanarose and kaiamara from hobbit kink meme on live journal.  With out their help all of the dwarves would have axes.

 

* * *

 

The tree bark slightly dug in to Dori’s back as he was sandwiched between that and Bofur.  The pair had gone to get firewood.  Right, firewood.  They had been using that excuse for the past two weeks and Dori wondered if anyone had noticed that they were going for firewood more often than usual and were bringing back very little.  But that didn’t really matter at the moment.

 

“Ah!” Bofur’s lips clamped on to Dori’s neck, gently sucking that flesh, his knee nestled between the other’s legs.  Purposely rubbing against the clothed bulge.  Dori’s hands were currently busy grasping the back of the toymaker’s shirt in a desperate attempt to have him continue.

 

As if Bofur knew exactly what Dori wanted, he pulled away, grinning like a mad dwarf.  “Something, I can do for ya, me lovely?”  A growl escaped Dori’s lips.  The nerve of that dwarf! How dare he stop.  If Dori was not such a proper, well mannered dwarf, he might have smacked the other.  But right now the proper, well mannered dwarf was having rather non proper, well mannered ideas.

 

Suddenly, Bofur found each side of his mustache in the hands of Dori.  “Yes, I do believe there is something you can do.”  Dori brought the other’s mouth crashing to his own still holding the other’s facial hair.

 

Slowly, as the feeling took over, the silver haired one’s hands fell from the other’s face to roam the well toned body that the clothes were concealing.  Anxious for more contact, Dori’s hands found the firm buttock; his hands massage them as he brought their bodies even closer.  Mahal!  He couldn’t wait to have these clothes off of him.  Seeing him that one time in the stream was not nearly enough.

 

The thick tongues began to battle, neither one wanting to leave to others mouth.  Slowly, however, they were forced to part, lest they faint from lack of air.  The toymaker’s heart beat could be felt in his ears and he was sure someone back at the campsite could hear it stirring in his chest.  But that mattered little and he was truly enjoying a small reprieve in the “gathering” duties.  Bofur’s hat tilted as he began to nuzzle to other’s neck in contentment as whisper sweet nothing in the silver haired dwarf’s ear.  “So lovely.”

 

Little did the pair know that they were not alone.

 

* * *

 

 

**Ten minutes earlier**

**Ori couldn’t help but notice that Nori was now spending more time with Bombur than ever before.  While he did trust the spilt bearded dwarf, he couldn’t help be feel Nori was up to something.  From the bottom of his soul, the scribe hoped Nori was not planning on doing something to the large one.**

**Finally, the anticipation got to Ori.  Waiting for his chance, after Dori and Bofur went to gather more firewood and when Nori finally left Bombur’s side, he confronted his older brother.  “Brother, why have you been around Mister Bombur?  You are not planning anything, are you?”**

**To Nori’s credit, he was truly surprised.  “No.  No I am not planning to do anything to Bombur.”**

**“Really?”  Ori wanted to believe his brother, but his behavior as of late was odd.  He wished Dori was there.  Dori would be able to get the truth out of him in no time.  “Than why have you been hanging around him so much lately?”  Trying his hardest to imitate Dori, he folded his arms across his chest and attempted to set a firm face.**

**However, judging by Nori’s reaction, he was failing miserably.  Nori tried to catch his breath from the laughing fit he was coming out of.  “You, you have it all wrong.  Oh Mahal!  Please do that again when we are around the fire.  Everyone could use the laugh!”**

**Sigh.  “So, what were you two doing?”  Confusion won out over frustration.**

**Nori ran his hand through one of his peaks of his hair.  He had three choices.  Completely ignore Ori’s request and let life go on.  Out right tell Ori about his brother’s relationship with Bofur or find a creative (and entertaining) way to inform his baby brother.  While ignoring Ori was something he could do, it was not something he really wanted to do.  Out right telling him would be just too boring.  Nori liked to be creative.  He couldn’t help but smirk as an idea come into his head.  Thorin had just dragged Bilbo into the forest…hmm… “Ok, kid.  I’ll tell you.  Thorin and Bilbo are in the woods over there.”  Nori pointed to the area where the pair went off.  “What they are doing over there, is what our fuss pot of a brother is doing with Bofur.”**

**“Why would Dori be yelling at Bofur?”  It didn’t make any sense.  The two had become close over the past few weeks.**

**His grinned widened.  It was too perfect.  Ori had no clue what Thorin and Bilbo were really doing.  This was going to be even more fun than he had originally thought.  “You think that is what they are doing?  If that is true, why don’t you go take a peak?  Go spy on Thorin and Bilbo.”**

**Go spy?  On Thorin and Bilbo?  That was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.  So why did he want to so bad?  “Fine!  I will.”  Ori stomped off to the area where Thorin and Bilbo where.**

**After Ori was out of sight, Nori let himself laugh up a storm.  This was a perfect day!  “What y’ doing to im?”  The growl was unmistakably Dwalin.**

**“Just enlightening my little brother.”**

**Suddenly, Ori came running back into the site.  His face was ashen, eyes wide open as if he had seen the most horrible thing in all of middle earth.  Rushing towards Dwalin and Nori, adamantly waving his arms.  “They were-oh Mahal!”**

**“Yeah, I know.”  Grinned Nori.  “So what did you see?”**

**“Bilbo- knees!  Oh Mahal!  How am I ever going to look either of them in the face again?”**

**“Ha ha!  Don’t worry about it!”**

**“And you say that is what Bofur and Dori are doing!  That I don’t believe.  It easier to believe Thorin and Bilbo than that!”**

**“If you are so sure, go take a look.”**

* * *

 

 

 

He had seen what he just saw!  That was the only thought that ran through Ori’s mind as he ran back to camp.  Bofur kissing Dori!  No no.  It had to be a mistake.  But he knew that it wasn’t.

 

Bursting through the foliage for the second time that day, Ori ran to this other brother.  “My eyes!  They burn!”  He muttered to him.

 

“So.  You got an eye full, huh?”  Nori chucked

 

“Bofur had him against a tree.  Kissing!  I think I have been scarred for life!” 

 

“Well at least they still had clothes on!”

 

“You are not helping, Nori!”  Ori rarely raised his voice, but now seemed like a good time to start.  Nori knew what their older brother had been doing in the forest and had purposely let him go see them in the act. 

 

“See it as a good thing, Ori!  Maybe he’ll stop being so finicky when he gets some.”

 

“Oh, Nori, don’t even say that!”  Even though he had caught them, he still didn’t want to think about it.

 

“The trick is not to visualize it, Brother.  But what I’m saying is, he might get off your back!  Now that he’s getting on Bof-“

 

“I’m not listening!” Ori had put his mitts over his ears in hopes of tuning out the horrible narrative.

 

Nori waited.  Sooner or later, Ori would have to put down his hands.  He only had to wait for a few minutes for that opportunity to present itself.  He leaned close to the red head’s ears to whisper something that would make the little one’s skin crawl.  “But from the sounds of it, it’s more like Bofur’s getting on Dori’s!” 

 

“NORI!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Please.”  The words fell like rain drops from Dori’s mouth.  Two weeks, they had been dancing around like this.  Two weeks!  For someone like Dori who had been celibate for last decade, this was torture.

 

“Ya know how I feel.”  Bofur murmured again the other’s neck as he ran his tongue up to the other’s ear to take a nibble on his ear clasps.  “I won’t couple with ya completely till we are in a bed.  Ya deserve that.  Don’t want ya to feel…used after.  Ya are going to be treated like ya should weather ya like it or not!”

 

A sigh escaped the silver haired dwarf’s mouth.  From the beginning Bofur had been very carful with their relationship.  Making sure Dori was always treated right and was generous to a fault.  That fault at this moment was obvious.  He knew that Bofur would not break what he said.  So they would tease each other and play but not completely couple.  As frustrated as it made Dori, he was even more thrilled that he had found someone who truly cared for him and cared for this family.  “Bofur, I hate to do this, but we have been out here too long.”

 

“I know…but do we have to go back so soon?” he couldn’t keep the whine out of his voice as he spoke.  He loved the time he spent away from the others and only with Dori. 

 

“Yes.  We do.”  Bofur pulled away as the pair tried their best to make themselves look presentable.  Both knew the only person they were really trying to fool anymore was Ori.  But for the sake of his innocent mind, they would try.

 

“Oh well.  We can always come back fer more ‘firewood” Bofur said as he flashed his trademark grin that would make Dori feel all bubbly inside.

 

Dori reached out a strong hand to caress the tooth earring his love wore.  “Perhaps, we will just have to see if we need any more.”  He had become a bit of a tease since this relationship began and he didn’t regret it one bit.  It was like a little game they would play.  At one time Dori would frown on such behaviors, but now he relished them.

 

Before Bofur could reply, a scream came from the camp ground.  “ORCS!!!”

 

Both dwarves looked at each other in horror.  Orcs normally swarmed.  They didn’t come one by one.  This was bad!  Quickly, they each gathered their weapons that they had lend against another tree and rushed towards the company.  Both prayed nothing had happened to their friends and families.  Dori cursed his foolishness for being away from his brothers, while Bofur swore to Mahal he would let no harm come to the youngest Ri brother. Even if it cost him is life.

 

* * *

 

 

The orcs had swarmed the campsite.  At least twenty of them had begun to assault the peace that the camp held.  Luckily, Thorin and Bilbo were not too far away, so they were able to hear the battle cry.  Ori was unsure about Bofur and Dori though.  Bofur and Dori.  Ori had to shake his head.  Now was not the time to think about things like that.  If they lived then maybe, but not now.

 

The scene unfolding was like something he had the unfortunate luck to see in the past.  The company was being overwhelmed.  Nori had shoved Ori far away from the battle in a despite attempt to shield him as he headed in to battle, trying to distract the orcs from his baby brother’s position he garnered the attention of two orcs with whom he was currently fighting for his life with.  Thorin, with his back to Bilbo were fighting five orcs.  Apparently, there was still a bounty from the white orc for Thorin’s head.  Gloin had managed to stop more from joining the fray that Thorin was embroiled in, giving himself three to fight.  Oin, seeing his younger brother in danger, joined him.  Bifur, with his boar spear, was screaming something in Khuzdul that over the noise of the clashing of weaponry, Ori couldn’t hear as the mad dwarf fought three with the help of this generously proportioned cousin, who was wielding a battle spoon.  Fili with the help of Kili, were attempting to defeat three others. 

 

Ori’s eyes quickly scanned the fight in an attempt to find his boyfriend.  Sighing with relief, he found that Dwalin, with the help of Balin were only fighting three.  Ori felt a bit better especially since when Dori and Bofur gets there, they will stand more than a fighting chance against the nineteen orcs.  Doing another quick check, he realized that he only saw nineteen orcs.  Perhaps he had originally miss counted.

 

Suddenly, a hellish cry came from above Ori.  It was the twentieth orc.  It’s sword raised, ready to slice down on the young dwarf.  Too frightened to move and knowing that he was not nearly as quick as an orc, the only thing he could do was close his eyes and pray for it to be over soon.  But instead of the sharp pain of the orc’s sword, there was the sound of it hitting another weapon.  Timidly he opened his eyes; Ori gazed up as he saw the orc’s sword being blocked by Bofur’s mattock.  “Bofur?”  If anything, he would have thought it would be his brothers or Dwalin.

 

Bofur grinned down at the little one, while he struggled to push back the weapon.  Giving it all he had, the toymaker was able to break the connection the weapons had.  Weapon still in hand, he stepped in front of Ori intending to protect him.  A grizzly snarl came from the orc as he crashed once again at the pair.  This time, the sword clashed with the handle of the mattock before slicing the other’s arm.

 

Ori was no stranger to blood.  But this blood was different as he watched the gash in his friend’s arm ooze crimson liquid.  It was because of him that he was hurt.  But Bofur only smiled back at the kid.  “Only a flesh wound!”  He laughed.

 

Thankfully, the laughter caught the orc off guard, giving Bofur the perfect opportunity to bring his mattock crashing down on the other’s hard skull. 

 

Bofur stood panting over his slain foe.  His arm really hurt, but he was not about to let the other know that.  Ori was very sensitive and if he thought that it was his fault that Bofur was hurt, he might just cry.  But there was little time to think about that.  Quickly, he scanned the battle field to see how the others were doing.  It looked like the battle was over.  Everyone was rushing over to the pair to see if they needed any help.

 

“Ori!”  His little frame was wrapped in the strong, warm arms of his oldest brother while the other one looked on very relieved.  Closing his eyes, he relished the warmth his brother was emitting.  “Are you alright, little one?” 

 

Ori nodded his head.  “Yes.  Thanks to Bofur.”

 

It was then that Dori noticed the blood.  “Bofur!  You are hurt!”  He cried as he grabbed the other’s arm to examine the wound.

 

“It’s not much.  Barely feel it.”  He tried to chuckle but it came out more like a wince.

 

Despite the fact that one of their company was injured, everyone found humor in it.  “Oh, poor baby!  May be Dori should kiss it make better.”  Kili laughed poking his brother in the ribs as the other joined in laughter.

 

“Perhaps if they went to get some more firewood, Bofur would feel better.”  Fili added.

 

At this comment, Dori’s head shot up.  “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

 

Gloin’s chuckle could be heard.  “With how often you go and get “firewood”, we should enough to build a fire that can be seen in Mordor!”

 

“It’s not as if we don’t know what you are doing out there.”  Kili giggled.  “Everyone knows.”

 

 _Everyone?_ That thought bothered Dori more than he would have liked to admit.  His eyes slowly traveled over to his younger brothers.

 

“And here I thought Nori’s plan would never work!”  GrinnedBombur.  Realizing his mistake, he slapped his hands over his mouth as if he could take the words back.  But it was too late.  Bofur was looking from his brother to his friend curiously, while Dori flat out glared at the middle Ri brother.

 

“Nori.  What is Bombur talking about?”  The slight facial twitches in Dori’s face told Nori that he was in serious trouble. 

 

Thinking quickly, he said the only thing that he knew would get the attention away from himself.  “Ori is screwing around with Dwalin!”

 

“NORI!!!”

 

The heated glaze switched from Nori to Ori and then to Dwalin.  It took everything Dwalin had not to lose control of his bladder.  Dori could be one scary dwarf when he wanted to be.

 

Using the same thought that Nori did, he tried to save his lover.  “Nori knew!”

 

“TRAITOR!”

 

“YOU’RE THE TRAITOR!!”

 

“NO!  YOU ARE!”

 

“ENOUGH!!!!”  Dori’s hands shot out grabbing one ear from each other his brothers before turning back to the group.  “Excuse us, my friends.  I must have a talk with my brothers.”

 

With that, Dori lead both of his brothers kicking and screaming into the forest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Cut it out, Dori!”

 

“Please Dori, it hurts!”

 

Giving each ear a well earned tug, he let go.  Quickly, as if they feared, Dori would grab their ears again; the pair ran to opposite sides of the clearing.

 

Dori couldn’t even look at his brothers.  Trying to get some of this new aggression and aggravation out, he began to pace back and forth.  Looking on, Nori and Ori were sure Dori had finally cracked and was going to kill them.

 

After a few minutes, Dori took a deep breath and turned to his brothers.  “The truth.  I deserve that much from the both of you.”

 

They knew Dori was right.  After all he had done for them; he deserved to know the whole truth.  Dori was waiting for Nori to begin his explanation when a small voice came from Ori.  “I…I just wanted some space.”  The silver haired dwarf looked shocked at this baby brother.  Wasn’t Nori supposed to be speaking?  “I know you don’t mean to…But you are smothering me.  And…And I just didn’t know how to tell you.  So when I saw how you acted around Mister Bofur, I asked him to ask you to have you help him gather firewood.  I was thrilled when I saw you were forming a friendship.  You were happier than you had been in a long while and I had my space.”

 

Ori paused.  He was unsure if he should mention that he knew about how their relationship had changed.  But he had made the decision to tell his oldest brother the whole truth.  “But I didn’t think your relationship would become…romantic”

 

Dori bit his bottom lip.  If Ori knew, than that meant everyone really did know.  Now came the most difficult decision in his life.  What to do about this new relationship? Ori didn’t seem too happy about it.  “If you are unhappy with my romantic relationship with Bofur, I will break it off.”  It took more strength than Dori thought in order not to cry.  He had meant what he said that night in the restaurant; his brothers’ happiness came before his own.

 

Both brothers stared at Dori wide eyed.  Neither making a sound.  It was all up to Ori if the relationship would continue.  Nori hoped to Mahal, Ori didn’t say anything stupid or cruel.  Other wise, he might have to kill him.  The weight of such a decision was almost overwhelming.  Was Dori really ready to give up on his own happiness just on his little brother’s say so?  This was nonsense.  “I-I don’t want you to stop seeing Mister Bofur, Brother.  I am not unhappy about it.  Just surprised.”

 

A sigh from Nori, not Dori, could be heard in the clearing.  “Thank Mahal.  If you said other wise, I might have had to kill you.”

 

It seemed as if a great weight had been lifted off of Dori’s shoulders.  He had both of his brothers’ blessings.  Now one thing remained, why did Bombur say that it was Nori’s plan if Ori was the one who set them up?  “Nori, I believe it is your turn to speak.”

 

Nori leaned against a nearby tree as he rubbed his hair in a nonchalant way.  “Well, somewhere between when we started this crazy journey and now, Bofur got very, very drunk.  When I say drunk, I mean Bomber and I had to drag his ass off.  It was then that he let it slip that he had a crush on you.  After that, without Bofur’s knowledge, I talked to Bombur about it and we-or should I say ‘I’-came up with a plan.  I knew that Ori was desperately needing some space, what with Dwalin and all, so he would be needing you to be distracted.  And with the way you mother everyone, Ori would soon see that you were to take care of Bofur since he is much messier and stuff.  Knowing Ori like I do, I knew that it was only a matter of time before he’d approach Bofur to ask him to distract you.”

 

Ori was impressed.  “Wow, Nori.  I would have never thought about that!”

 

“Kid, I know we don’t talk about what I do, but doing what I do, I need to think a few steps ahead of everyone else.”

 

The duo was shocked to hear a chuckle come from their older brother.  “I must say that I am impressed.  But there is still one thing I must do.”  Without another word, Dori turned back to the camp.  Closely followed by his brothers, who feared what was about to happen.

 

 

* * *

 

Oh crap!  Was the only thought that entered Dwalin’s mind when he saw Dori enter the campsite and make a b-line for him.  The silver haired dwarf’s face had a growling appearance that was set in stone, making the other pray for mercy.

 

Mercy, it seemed was answered in the form of Bofur.  His skilled hand rested on the other’s shoulder, seeming to calm him down a little.  At the edge of their temporary dwelling, he could see the younger Ri brothers running over in order to prevent what they fear might happen.

 

“You!” Dori pointed at the warrior.  “If you have proper feelings for my brother then you will court him like a proper dwarf.  And, as his guardian, I forbid you from doing anything more physical than a kiss or a hug.  However, AFTER we reclaim our home, we shall discuss the matter further.  If I feel that you have broken his trust.”  Dori picked up a small rock that had been laying near his feet.  Quickly, his strong fingers wrapped around the hardened earth causing it to break into specks of stone.  “Do you understand?”

 

“Yes” Dwalin was thrilled his voice did not sound like it had before he reached maturity.

 

“Do you accept these terms?”

 

“Yes.”  Honesty, this was so much more than he could have hoped for.  Not only did he get to stay alive, since he knew that no one else in the company would be able to save his hind, but he was still able to see Ori.  While they may not be physical for a while, he could live with that as long as the little one was by his side.  Honesty, the fact that he was allowed to live at all…

 

“Dori.  Thank you.”  Ori’s little voice mewed.

 

“Humph!  What kind of brother do you take me for?  Why would I stand in your way of happiness?”  Dori’s arms flowed over his chest insulted.  His eyes turned to the middle brother.  “But you!  You knew about this and neglected to tell me!”

 

Some things would never change.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been two additional weeks of torture before the group was able to make it’s way to a village.  As quickly as they arrived, everyone went about their own business.  Not that Dori and Bofur cared.  They had only one desire and that was to see the inside of a bedroom.

 

Bofur rested his back against the wooden door of their hotel room, it was a simple room just a bed and a night stand with a single lit candle, but to him it was perfect. 

 

“I do believe that having clothes on will make this considerably more difficult.”  Dori smirked as he slowly stripped off his tunic.  The couple had bathed shortly after dinner.  Dori had insisted on being clean while Bofur laughed thinking that they would just be getting dirty again.

 

The toymaker could not help but stare.  He had seem that other’s body many times before but now, everything and every part of him seemed more real, more in reach. 

 

“Is there something wrong?”  Always mothering, thought Bofur.

 

“Nothin. Just wonderful.”  Unlike Dori, he felt the need to divest his tunic very quickly all but ripping it off as he pounced on Dori.  The pair landing on the bed with a muffled thud.

 

“I do believe that someone is extremely eager.”

 

A smirk formed on the other’s face.  “Ya would win that bet.  How long have we waited?  It feels like months.”  His tongue licking down the side of the other’s neck.

 

“I regret to inform you that it was only 1 month.  You are tend to exaggerate.”

 

Stopping his action, he gazed into the other’s eyes.  “Perhaps I do.  But that’s part of me charm.”

 

Dori found himself speechless as Bofur’s lips attached themselves to his neck right under the ear.  There Bofur could feel he other’s pulse racing wildly through his body.

 

“I must agree with that.”  Dori’s breathe now coming out in breathless puffs of air as the other’s hand roamed down his chest.  It caressed the nipple causing the sensational on slot.  With very skilled fingers, his nipples began to turn to pebbles.

 

“Please stop with that look!”  Dori scolded from underneath.

 

“I don’t know what ya’re talkin about, dear.”  But Bofur knew the look on his own face.  It was a smirk that almost made him feel think a dirty old man.  Even thought he was younger than his bedmate.  But he couldn’t help it.  He had waited for this for so long and now to finally have it, he was hell bent on taking his sweet old time to saver the moments.

 

“Bofur! If you do not hurry, I might-AH!”  His words were cut short from his mouth but a particularly hard twick of his nipple.

 

“Don’t ya worry.  I will be movin.”

 

A huff emanated from his bedmate.  “I do hope so!”

 

Bofur’s hand snaked between their heated bodies and traveled southward.  As much as he wanted to stop and explore the new terrain, he feared that Dori might just loose his patience and flip him over.  Exploration would have to wait until another time.  Finally, his hand reached it’s destination.  Slowly, his cleaver fingers wrapped around the appendage that it found, cause the prim and proper dwarf to send out a less than sophisticated sound. 

 

The toymaker just loved the sounds coming from the other as he gently cradled and stroked the heated flesh.  His fingers slowly traced the length before cupping the stones found underneath.  Pausing, he enjoyed their weight and how they were pulled tight against the other’s body.  In a way, Bofur felt as if he was appraising a piece of expensive art with the way he examine them.  A mental sigh reminded him that he had to move on.  His hand made its way round caressing the tight ring of a muscle he found there.

 

His middle finger gently massages the outside of the ring before pulling away.  It would not do to injury the other just because he was in a hurry.  “While I appreciate your concern, I would rather like it if you would continue.”  The other said as if reading his mind.  Dori had been enjoying himself.  It had been so long since he last had a bedmate and everything Bofur’s rough hands did felt like magic. 

 

“Ya keep sayin that Love but ya know I won’t be hurtin ya.”  He reached for the jar of oil that had been placed there just for the occasion.  A gift from Nori.  The thief said he wanted to make sure his big brother had something.  Bofur remembered clearly that Nori informed him if he did not use it and plenty, Bofur might wake up one morning missing a few fingers.  He had to laugh.  As much as Dori and Nori fought, they loved each other that much more.

 

His fingers dipped into the cool oil, reveling in the scent as it became warm from his own body heat.  It would not do for it to be cold.  Suddenly, the bed shifted as Dori shot up grabbing the jar.  “I do believe I asked that you hurry.  I am rapidly losing my patience.”  His breathing in puffs as he oiled his own hands.  “Perhaps it would be better if I assist you.” 

 

Bofur saw stars as Dori’s soft hands wrapped around his cock slicking it up with oil.  Now it was Dori’s turn to smirk.  He never really cared about control in the bedroom, but seeing Bofur like this gave him pause to reconsider that position.  Tenderly, almost with feather like touches, the oil was spread over the heated flesh leaving it glistening in the soft candle light of the room.

 

“I thought ya said ya were in a hurry?”  the breathless words escaped the other’s mouth. 

 

“Perhaps I thought it was time to teach you a lesson on what it is like to make some one wait?”  Dori knew he was being a tease but he couldn’t help it.  He leaned forward and captured the other’s mouth.  Their tongues battling for dominance as Bofur pushed the other back to the bed leaning over him.

 

“I think I have learned me lesson.”  Skilled hands once again reaching for the oil, generously coating them.

 

“I am pleased to hear that!”  Letting go, he began to enjoy the sensations that those skilled fingers were bringing him.  Slowly, they traced around the outside of the hole before one finger slipped inside the tight ring.  In the distance, he could hear his partner asking if he was alright and if was safe to continue.  His silver head nodded.  It had been way too long and he was beyond words at this point.  Soon another finger joined the first in a scissoring motion.

 

As much as Dori enjoyed this teasing, he wanted to move on.  “Please.”

 

Their lips met again as Bofur slowly entered.  It was agonizingly slow.  But blissful at the same time, Dori enjoyed the stretch without the pain.  Bofur had been very thorough in his preparations. 

 

“How are you doing?”  Bofur was fully in and waiting for his love to adjust to the feeling of being so full before he would move an inch more.

 

The only response he received was a smile and a passionate kiss.  This was good enough for him.  Slowly, still very careful as not to hurt his friend, he began to move.

 

A high pitched shriek came from Dori as Bofur changed his position.  “I take it I hit yar hidden pleasure gem.”  He received no answer other than panting.  Suddenly, an almost sadist streak hit him and he stopped moving.

 

Murder was clear as day on Dori’s face and for a brief moment, Bofur feared for his life.  “I did ask ya a question, love.”

 

“That was why you stopped!!!!  You foolish-!”  The rest of his words were cut from his mouth as Bofur snapped his hips forward.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

Dori, desperate not to lose any contact, wrapped his arms and legs around the other’s body bringing him as close as possible.  “Please!  I am begging you!  Don’t stop.”  He cried.  

 

The speed increased and their bodies slammed together causing a slick sound to echo through the room.  “As ya wish.”  Bofur slightly winced as Dori’s well kept nails slightly dug into the flesh of his back.

 

The tension in the silver haired dwarf’s body was building.  He knew he was close to completion.  Just a little more.  Just a little more. 

 

Bofur could feel his partner’s body beginning to reach the end.  His body was feeling it as well.  All he wanted to do was bury himself deep inside the other and release.  Permission.  The back of his mind whispered.  He had to ask permission.  “Dori-may I- inside?”

 

“Mahal!  Yes, please!  Inside!”

 

The world stood still as white waves of pleasure crashed over the two of them.  Dori’s cum coating both his and Bofur’s stomach as Bofur’s own was nestled deep inside Dori.  Both wanted this moment to last forever.  But that was not to be.

 

Spent, Bofur collapsed on Dori with a sated sigh.  His head resting against the other’s chest, he could hear the tempo of his heart beat as it slowed down after the climax.  As much as he wanted to stay resting on the other, he knew it was probably not the most comfortable thing for the silver haired dwarf.  And Bofur was many things, but inconsiderate to a bedmate was not it.

 

Groining, he gently pulled out of the other and flopped down on the other side of the bed.  Dori could hear some grumbling emitting for the other.  For a moment, Dori was afraid that the other was not please and might not want to continue with future endeavors.  Stroking the other’s braids, he leaned over to capture the other’s lips.  “What is the matter, my dear?”

 

Taking the invitation, Bofur curled up next to the larger frame of his friend.  “It was over too quick!  Not that I am complainin!  It was wonderful, but over too quick.”

 

Chuckling, Dori wrapped his arms around the other’s slick body.  “Do not worry.  We shall have plenty more opportunities.”

 

“I’m holdin ya to it!  Next time, I don’t think I’ll let ya out of bed for a week!”

 

“And I just might hold YOU to that!”

 

The couple let out a chuckle as they positioned themselves closer for bed.  Bofur was about to blow out the candle when Dori’s soft voice caught his ear.  “Bofur, I have made up my mind.  After we reclaim Erebor, I think I will open a tea shop next to a toy store.”  Their eyes locked on each other’s, both knowing what wonderful things the future would hold.

 

 

The end!

 

* * *

 

Once again I am so, so sorry about the hiatus.  The chapter was half was finished when I discovered I did not pass a praxis test and I had to study for that.  Especially when you must pay over $100 to take it!  Then I began to work more hours and before I knew it, the first summer semester had started.  I was taking two graduate courses!  So yeah.  I have been busy. 

 

On another note, I hope the smut was up to snuff.  I read other people’s and I wonder if mine can match up.  Another reason it took me so long…

 

Anyway, thank you again for reading my first ever Tolkien world fic.  Many more are in the works.  As it looks like, Lost Little Souls will be up next.  Hopefully that will be soon, but the second summer session has started…

 

Thanks again!


End file.
